It's All We Have
by StarSilverRain
Summary: Set in a post-apocalyptic world, the nations struggle to survive. Those who were thought to be lost come back and a secret is spilled.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Basch paced back and forth, gripping his rifle worriedly. "Where is she, where is she?" He had looked everywhere in the house, all the spots where she usually hung out and even called several other nations asking if they had seen her. And they all had said no, that they hadn't. He had decided that maybe she was out doing something but after a week it all went downhill. He had checked Lilli's room just to make to be sure when he had found so splatters of blood by the window sill and signs of what appeared to be a struggle. Basch decided to do something that he had never wanted to do, ever. He called a world meeting.

Well, not a world meeting. More like a European meeting. He didn't quite trust the other nations quite yet, not that the Europeans were all that reliable. He kept pacing as the different nations entered the room, making sure to steer clear of the angry Swiss. Then, at last, everyone had arrived. No one daring to argue, nor speak a word in fear of angering him even more.

At last Switzerland spoke. "Well, I bet you are all wondering why I have called a meeting." He was met with silence. Taking a breath he told them the news. "I believe that Liechtenstein has been kidnapped." The room gasped, the more fraidy-cat nations clung to or hid behind others.

Lilli stumbled and supported herself on a tree. Suddenly she doubled over a started coughing, little specks of blood splattered on the forest floor. Holding her hands over her ears she muttered, "Make it stop. Make the ringing stop." Shakily she continued to trip and stumble on. Lilli went on like this for several hours before she came across an abandoned fox den. "Remember, you need to remember." She groaned and doubled over to cough again. "Don't forget." Shakily she slipped down into the den and collapsed from exhaustion. As her eyes drifted close, she let out a whisper. "Please forgive me, Big Bruder."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The world is very different than it once was. Nearly 200 years have passed since Lilli disappeared without a trace. The country of Liechtenstein had gone into isolation, Switzerland following shortly after. Nobody entered or left the two countries, and all communication was cut off. Much like how Japan had been in isolation for many years. The other nations worried for their friend and could only hope that he was doing all right.

That was not all that had changed. As predicted, global warming took a turn for the worst. Natural disasters wreaked every continent, and eventually became a daily part of life. About 10 years ago things started to calm down. But by then it was too late. The world's population was a third of what it once was and nobody knew if it would ever come back.

Francis stood atop the hill of trash. The wind whipped through his golden hair, his blue eyes watched as dark clouds rolled in from the Northeast. "Looks like a storm is coming." A voice commented from behind him. He turned and gave a wry smile.

"Bonjour Natalya." He said. She sighed and they both turned to watch the clouds. "Best that we get going then." She nodded and the two of them made their way down the hill to patrol the border of the area known as The Wastes.

The Wastes. A large stretch of land covered in garbage, it was the size of a large desert. Nobody was quite sure how so much trash had ended up in on place, but there was one thing that they knew for certain. That it was a very dangerous place.

Francis and Natalya walked side by side along the border. The territory that they needed to cover stretched from a small toxic lake to a burnt and withered away forest about 20 kilometres from the Liechtenstein border. There had once been a small creek that ran through here but it had since dried up.

These areas needed to be patrolled for one very important reason. There were several, tribes, that lived out there. As scavengers and hunters among the mountains of trash. And they were more than willing to kill to gain more territory. They also had a habit of sneaking into houses that were along the border to steal from the occupants.

Unfortunately, this month's world meeting was taking place in a small town not far from The Wastes. So every few hours, the nations would take turns patrolling the border. And unknown to these two, there was someone following them.

Well, more like someones.

"Ah-achoo!" Erland sneezed.

"Shhh, are you trying to get us caught?" Peter hissed. Erland glared at him.

"Well, it's not my fault." He took a peek over a crate. "Looks like they're on the move."

The two of them crept forward, making sure to keep at a safe distance. After a while started to really pick up. Peter touched his hat to make sure that it had not been blown away. They were starting to near the forest. Erland shivered, "Ugh, that place really gives me the creeps." Peter nodded in agreement.

They had finally got to the edge of the forest. They heard Francis say, "We just need to check the area and then we can head back." Quickly the two of them ran and hid behind a tree just with the forest. As not to get caught. They tensed as the two adults drew nearer. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Peter's hat flew off his head, headed right towards the approaching nations.

"Shoot!" Peter exclaimed, "Run!" Erland and Peter shot up and headed deep into the forest.

They were quickly approaching a clearing when Erland suddenly fell into a hole in the ground.

Francis and Natalya walked in sullen silence. If one looked closely you could see bags under their eyes and messy hair. "Hey, France? " Natalya asked her companion.

"Yeah?" He answered tiredly.

"Ever wonder that one day, that we will just disappear?"

Francis gave a small sigh and looked up at the sky with the eyes of a man who had experienced too much pain. "I don't know Natalya, we aren't as strong as we once were. That's for sure."

She nodded, "Even those of us who once had great empires are dying. Like you. And yet, no one notices. The others, nations who are still strong." She clenched her fists briefly. "I don't think even my own siblings have noticed."

Francis gave her a hug. After Natalya had calmed down they pulled apart. "Let's just get this over with." He said. "We just need to check the area and then we can head back." And so, the two nations headed toward the forest.

Smack. A blue and white sailor hat blew into Francis on a particularly strong gust of wind. Instantaneously the two of them were on guard. They heard someone shout "Run!" In a distinctly British accent, and two small figure ran into the forest. Natalia and Francis glanced at each other. "Should we check it out?" Natalya asked.

"I think so," Francis responded, already starting to walk into the forest. "Just to be safe."

Peter leaned over the hole and looks down. "Are you okay?" He called.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Erland called back. "But you should come and check this out!"

Mentally shrugging, Peter climbed into the hole.

After Erland had fallen into the hole he noticed two things. One, it was far bigger than one would expect it to be, and very roomy too. Two, there was a girl down here with him, and she appeared to be asleep.

Peter called to him from above and he decided that he should see this. So he said that he should come down. Once Peter was standing beside him spoke. "Look over there. You see her right?" Peter nodded, looking mildly concerned.

"Is she okay?" The two of them looked at the girl. She wore a fushia, old-fashioned dress and had a purple ribbon in her blonde hair. "And how long do you think that she's been down here. I mean, look at those cobwebs." Indeed there were some cobwebs clinging to the girl's dress.

Erland tilted his head, "I don't know." He paused. "Should we wake her?" Peter opened his mouth to respond when they both froze. There were voices overhead, and it sounded like they were going to find their hiding spot.

Peter hissed."Quick, just wake her up. Maybe she can distract them long enough for us to escape." But just as Erland went to poke her, the girl's eyes snapped open. And found himself staring into a pair of green, almost teal eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Her eyes snapped open. She frowned and tilted her head. Who was this red-haired boy with the scar in front of her? And why was he wearing such funny clothing? And where was she anyway? It looked like she was underground, that was odd. She couldn't remember being somewhere underground. Her eyes widened. In fact, she couldn't remember anything at all!

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

She looked around. "I, I don't know." She said hesitantly. A look of confusion crossed his face. He looked like he was going to say something when another boy ran in.

This boy was blond and wore a blue and white sailor's outfit. He also had oddly thick eyebrows. His bright blue eyes were filled with worry. "We have to leave. Now." The first boy stood up in alarm.

"They're that close already?!" The other boy nodded. "Alright," He turned to her. "Can you stand?" He asked. She nodded l, and with some support from the second boy she shakily stood up. "Peter will help you, but we got to hurry."

She wasn't quite sure who or what they were running from. But as they made their way through the earthen passageways she felt the need to protect them. Both of the boys, Peter and the other one. And as they finally found an exit and came up aboveground, she made up her mind that she would protect these two as if they were her own family. No matter what.

They found themselves in a clearing. Towering above them were trees that had they been alive been magnificent. But now they were only a skeleton, a glimpse into a life that once was. Peter looked upwards in amazement. He noticed that Erland and the girl were doing the same. "It's beautiful." The girl gasped softly. Indeed it was. The bare branches connecting to each other to form a ring to look into the sky. It was like a portal to another realm that they only dream of what it was like.

Something wet hit his nose. He looked up again and a raindrop landed in his eye. "Looks like it's starting to rain. We better find some shelter." Erland nodded in agreement. He chose a direction and they started to walk.

"Stop right there!" A French-accented voice called from behind them. Well shit.

Francis peered down the deep hole. "Are you sure they went down there?"

Natalya only nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it." And with that, she walked to the entrance and jumped. Francis signed in defeat. Looked like he was going to have to go down. "Are you coming?" She called.

"Oui, I am." He responded and took the leap. Carefully, he slid down the dirt wall. Nearly crashing into Natalya on landing. She stood there looking very perplexed. He hat she was a great tracker so something must be off for her to be looking like this. "Is something wrong?" He asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Well, they obviously came down here. You can tell by the footprints. They appear to have been doing something before they leave that way." She pointed to the side tunnel that excited the surprisingly spacious room. "But the odd thing is that from this indentation here and disturbance of dust is that there was already someone here. And this third-person joined them. Although it does appear that they have a bit of limp like they are injured or haven't walked in a really long time."

Francis frowned. "That is quite strange, but there is only one way to find out. Follow them."

It felt like ages till they finally saw some natural light. Not the dim glow of the light Natalya had conjured up. Yes, magic was real and had become increasingly popular after the last devastating 200 years. Although most of it was very weak and not all that strong. And unless you had extensive knowledge and/or quite a bit powerful most spells were only the common household ones. Simple spells and such.

Snuffing out her light, Natalya stepped out into the light with Francis right behind her.

After her eyes adjusted to the change in the light she saw that they were a large clearing. And to their amazing luck. The two boys, plus a new person, a girl, they had been following where there. Only several metres away from them. Francis glanced to her and she nodded.

"Stop right there!" He called. The group froze and slowly turned around. Ahhh, she recognized the blond kid who was supporting the girl. Whom she for some reason also vaguely recognized. The red-headed kid with the scar she didn't recognize but he looked very unhappy.

"Hello, Sealand." She said, her voice laced with annoyance. Sealand had been the only micronation other than Seborga in contact with the nations over the past 20 years. So just before the disasters died down. Nobody knew if the other micronations were alive or not but this seemed to prove that just maybe they were.

Peter just frowned. "Ugh, why do you have to say that in such an annoying way? If you're going to use that tone you could at least use my human name." He looked to the redhead and he nodded. "It's Peter by the way."

The ginger stepped forward with a serious look on his face. "And I am Ladonia. But you may call me Erland." Francis and Natalya both frowned. Just what do they think they were doing? And who was that girl with them and why did she look so familiar? The boy, now known as Erland spoke up. "And just what do you want with us?"

Natalya and Francis exchanged looks. She nodded. Francis stepped forward. "Were you spying on us?" The boy stayed silent. "Now if it wasn't you, we'll let you go on your merry way. But if it was, you'll have to come with us. And if we found out you lied…" It was left unsaid, but the threat was clear.

"And if we said nothing at all?" He asked with an edge to his voice. Francis stepped forward, hand going to the sword sheathed at his waist. A flame burst to life in Natalya's open palm.

"Then, we'll have to take you in by force. So what will it be?"

**Author's Note: **Wow, I finally finished the 2nd chapter. Stayed tuned for the next chapter because that's when things really start happening. Also, thank you to _AnimeAddicts7 _for the funny comments. This website wont let me use line breaks. :(


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erland automatically got into a fighting stance. He noticed that Peter did the same after sitting the girl they had found against an old tree stump. They both knew that they could never run away fast enough with her, but they didn't want to abandon her either, so they decided to stay and fight.

"Guess we're just going to have to fight you then," Erland said, drawing his sword. It was an authentic Viking age sword. Magical powers included. He was very proud of it, Sweden had given it on his birthday one year and he had kept it ever since. No matter how much he pretended to hate the man, he still cared for him.

Francis unsheathed his rapier. "En garde!" The two swordsmen clashed with a loud ring. Erland frowned, it would be interesting and possibly hard to fight someone with a very different fighting style than his own. Out of the cover of his eye, he could see Peter fending of Natalya's magical fireballs with flicks of his wand. He mentally sighed, knowing that Peter would be just fine. Amity would be pissed if he let Peter get hurt. With that knowledge, he turned his focus to his own battle.

* * *

Peter swiftly drew his wand as Belarus, or as she commonly went by, Natalya approached. He warily eyed the flames dancing in her hand. "So a battle of magic users is it?" She asked, coming to a standstill. The light of the fire reflecting off her eyes in a supernatural way. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sure…" Suddenly he moved his hand so fast that it was hard to tell that he did. A light blue barrier flashed briefly as it came in contact with the brilliant flame of a fireball. He glared at his opponent. That had been aimed awful close to the girl they found. "Don't you dare bring her into this. She has nothing to with this fight."

"I'm surprised you manage to spot that. You've been taught well." Peter narrowed his eyes. "Let's see if you can handle this." She sent a barrage of fireballs at him, and Peter did his best to deflect them. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to get any offensive spells in.

Natalya had to admit, the kid wasn't half bad. He was able to deflect most if not all of her spells. She quickly glanced over to see how Francis was faring against that Erland kid. He seemed fine. Which meant that she could but all her effort into defeating this kid.

She smirked as she deftly launched another fireball at him. Natalya hadn't had this much excitement in a while. And she knew that if she continued her attack like this he could only stay on the defensive side. Meaning she didn't have to worry about any attacks from him.

So she decided to take a look at the girl. She wore a fuschia dress of a very outdated style. Very different than the long black trench she herself wore, with the skin-tight leather pants and cotton white blouse. There was something about her that seemed off, and Natalya just couldn't quite place. Testing the girl a little she fired a fireball in her direction. The girl seemed merely startled when it landed close to her feet. Natalya scoffed. Go figure.

Then, seemingly out of the blue, the girl began to rise to her feet. Their eyes made contact for a brief second and Natalya felt a staggering amount of magical energy roll off the girl. She was so surprised that she stopped her attack and simply stared. Peter noticed this and turned to look. Natalya felt the wind start to pick up, she didn't like how this looked one bit.

* * *

She looked up at the battle waging around her. Peter fought a platinum blonde woman who was launching fireballs at him at incredible speeds. One that went off its target crashed into the ground near her feet. She nearly tipped over backwards from the startle. She clenched her fists tightly. She looked to her left and saw that the boy, whom she now knew as Erland, locked in a sword battle with a man with golden hair.

Suddenly the overwhelming desire to protect the two came over her. Slowly she began to rise to her feet. A breeze began to blow. Making her and everyone else's hair lightly whip around. The woman stopped her attacks and stared at her. Peter turned around and stared at her with awe in his eyes. The two swordsmen noticed this and seized there battle in curiosity to what their companions were doing.

"This incredibly strong magical aura." The woman breathed. The wind picked up and rain clouds somehow got darker. "Just what are you?"

She paid no mind to what the woman was saying. She solely focused on the idea of protecting her helpers. Softly she said, "Leave them alone." The intruders frowned in confusion. So she spoke louder, attempting to keep her voice level, "Leave them alone."

The man frowned, "I don't know who you are but we can't just do that petite file." Emotions coursed through her and she felt bare feet lift off the ground.

"I said, "There was a dark tone to her voice. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Lightning struck the ground behind her. The wind swirled up, creating a whirlwind of leaves, branches, and anything else in that got caught in its path. The two adults widened their eyes, turned heel and ran. She thought she heard one yell "Tactical retreat!" Before she fell from the sky. The last thing she remembered before it all went dark was someone catching her in their arms and the promise that it was safe now.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** Okay, so chapter 3 is a little bit short. But short and sweet right? And I finally figured out how to use line breaks! Yay! AnimeAddicts7, no Natalya is not a firebender, she just specializes in fire magic. Some more characters will be introduced in chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Francis and Natalya ran as fast as they could back to the small town where the meeting was being held. They slowed down when the two came within view. "How did she do that!?" Francis asked his friend, out of breath. He didn't really practice the magical arts but even he could sense the waves of power that had rolled off the girl.

"I, I don't know." She looked concerned, but also thoughtful. "But I feel like I recognized her from somewhere. From before this all started." Francis was surprised, they rarely talked about the past anymore. Before the Change. They focused solely on the present and future. And now that he thought about it, he did feel like he recognized the girl. The dress, ribbon in blonde hair, and most especially, those green eyes that weren't quite green. Eyes that could see into your very soul if you weren't careful.

He nodded. "I do too. And that's just strange." He looked up and the town hall where the meeting was taking place. By now it had started raining and he could feel the cold droplets hitting his face. They were lucky that there was no acid rain in this area. The Frenchman sighed in exhaustion. "Guess we better go in and inform them." Natalya nodded.

* * *

Silence. That's what happened when Francis and Natalya entered the conference room half an hour early. Which could only mean one thing? Something had happened. After what seemed like ages Arthur spoke up. "What happened?" It was the question that everyone had been dying to ask, but too afraid of what they might say.

The two exchanged a look. "Its, a bit hard to explain," Francis told them what had happened. The magic wielder that was with the micros sounded troubling to Arthur. And the fact that they had made themselves known after 20 or so years was also a concern. Whether it had been on purpose or not, the fact that they were alive was both worrisome and reliving. Why would they make themselves hidden?

Arthur looked across the table where Lorenzo had put up his hand. "So you're telling us that the micronations may be hiding something, including my Fratello, and that there is this girl whom you both seem to recognize." The Italian had summed up the speech pretty fast. Arthur was still confused on several things though.

"Wait, " the Englishman interrupted. "From where did you recognize her, and how great was her magical energy exactly?"

* * *

Natalya wondered if she should actually tell them. Well, Arthur already asked. "It was like nothing I have ever encountered before, except for when Arthur is in his Britannia Angel form. But the power was more, how should I say this." She paired to think. "Raw."

Francis nodded in agreement. "Even I, who does not deal with magic, could sense the sheer power that came from her."

There were several gasps from the nations. Hungary put her hand down. "But how is that possible?" They shrugged.

"We don't know," Natalya admitted. "But if we described the girl could one of you draw her?" Everybody exchanged looks. Slowly a hand went up.

"Fine, looks like I'll be doing it. Unless Lorenzo wants to." The mentioned Italian frowned and narrowed his eye.

"Fratello are you sure?"

Feliciano simply yawned. "Yeah, yeah." He pulled out a paper and pen. "Just hurry up and describe her already. Natalya was unsure but went ahead anyway. The Italian had sure changed in the past 200 years.

"Well, she had…"

* * *

Roderich looked over Feliciano's shoulder at the complete drawing. "Holy shit."

* * *

The boy, a young teen, turned away from the window, pulling up the collar of his cloak so it would hide his face. Cerulean blue eyes looked out from under his hat. From the folds of his cloak, he pulled out an oak walking stick. Those fancy ones that rich people have. But his was simple, with only a sphere at the top engraved with some initials.

"It's time." He whispered and tapped the stick on the ground three times. There were a woosh and the fluttering of his cloak. Then he was gone. And if you were wondering what the initials were, well I can't tell you that quite yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This will be the last chapter I will be publishing before school starts. And I will be starting High School so who knows how that will go. But I am hoping to get one out before Halloween. Thanks for supporting me this far guys.


	6. Chapter 4 and a half

**Hey guys, bet you're wondering why this is named Chapter 4.5. Well, that's because this is technically a one-shot set in the same universe. There are no spoilers so enjoy. **

**And AnimeAddicts7 I do know you are there, and thanks, high school has actually been pretty chill.**

**Inspiration: Winter Song by Ali & Theo**

* * *

Snowflakes drifted down, landing softly on the ground. Basch drew off a glove and placed his bare hand on the window. Not minding the cold glass. He recalled a day similar to this. His gaze fell to the snow-laden fields.

_"Big Bruder! Big Bruder!" Lili ran into the room, eyes bright. "It snowed last night!" He grunted in agreement._

_"I can see. What about it?" Lili clasped her hands together. Giving him her best puppy eyes._

_"Oh, Big Bruder, can I go outside and play in it? Please?" She sounded so sweet. How could he refuse that face? He stepped away from the window and patted her head. _

_Smiling softly he said, "Of course. But, dress warmly, don't approach any caves there might be bears, wear proper footwear, don't wander off too far…" Lili giggled, interrupting him._

_She grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mentally he chastised himself, she could handle herself. She called to him, "Bye Big Bruder!" And opened the door._

_"Wait!" He grabbed something blue out of the closer and tossed it to her. "Don't forget your scarf." Basch had his usual frown, trying to hide his emotions. _

_Lili tied the scarf around her neck. "Okay." She then slipped out the door. It shutting softly behind her. Basch went back to the window and watched as his sister started making snow angels. He allowed himself to give a small smile._

Basch found himself outside. He must have left the house without realizing it. At least he was wearing his coat. He stopped at the spot that could be seen from the window. Basch fell backwards. Making a star. The snow enveloping him like a soft blanket. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_It had been only half an hour but Basch was worried already. He stood up from the armchair, placing his book down. He just couldn't concentrate. He threw on his wool coat, wrapped his scarf around his neck, placed his cap on his head, and finally pulled on his gloves._

_Stepping outside he was glad he had decided to clear the front of the cottage of snow. He went over to the side of the house where he found Lili making a snowman. She looked up as he approached._

_"Big Bruder, you came out!" She was always this cheerful. "Want to help me make a snowman?" He figured why not. So Basch started making the body of the snowman, seeing a Lili already had the base halfway done._

_About an hour later they stepped back to look at their work. Basch tilted his head. There was something missing. Then it hit him. He unwrapped his scarf and put it on the snowman. Lili clasped her hands, "Oh, it's perfect Big Bruder!"_

_Suddenly she shivered. This did not go unnoticed. "How about we head inside now?" He offered. "We can make some hot cocoa." She nodded. _

_They went back to the cottage, hung up their coats, hats, scarves. Basch started a fire while Lili went to put the kettle on. Soon they were both holding a mug of hot chocolate. The two of them sat on the couch and watched the fireplace crackle and spark in comfortable silence. _

_Eventually, Lili fell asleep on Basch's shoulder. Carefully, he got up and gently slipped a pillow under her head. Then he went and took a blanket. After he pulled it over her he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Lili."_

Standing up ever so slowly, Basch made his way back into the cottage. The place felt cold and empty. He could always start up a fire but it wouldn't feel the same. He hung up his coat and sat in his armchair, right by the window. A clear view of the path that leads up the place.

And there he sat, watching. He never saw anyone. Only the occasional wild animal. But never a single human being. Sometimes he thought he saw something but it was just his imagination.

He got up and was once again standing in front of the cold glass. He rested his forehead on it. Taking in the cool feel. A stray tear rolled down his cheek. Placing a hand on the window he whispered.

"Please come home."


	7. The Chapter Before Chapter 5

**The Chapter Before Chapter 5 bu Isn't Chapter 4**

Feliciano sighed, why did he even still go to these meetings. Not like he was needed anyways. In a way, he supposed, he was acting a lot like Gilbert before he went and disappeared. "Must be out of habit, " he grumbled. Inspecting himself in the bathroom mirror.

He had grown his hair out much longer and wore it similar to Yao. Wherever he was. Bangs hung over one eye, the visible one staring blankly at himself.

Both hands gripped the rim of the sink. There was a slight cracking noise. Feliciano tore his hands away. He closed his eyes, breathing in. "Deep breaths Feli. Don't show emotion."

Eyes shot open, flashing pure white for a brief moment. "After all, you aren't a nation anymore."

* * *

**HIIIIIIII! I'm back. Super sorry for ho short this is but it doesn't really fit in chapter 4 or 5 but needs to be in the between the two for the story plot so I just putting it here. And maybe try and guess what's happening/going to happen. Not that I'll give to much away.**

**Thanks for reading! and stay safe.**

**-F**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Miss?" She blinked groggily at the bright light. Trying to focus on the silhouette above her. "Guys, she's waking up. Miss, are you alright?" She raised her arm to cover her face.

"Ugh, too bright…" She heard laughter and the sound of curtains being closed. She opened her eyes to find herself in an old-fashioned bedroom. How she knew it was old fashioned she didn't know. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. There was a fancy-looking dresser with a matching mirror. Stonewalls that someone had hung a large tapestry from in an attempt to cover them up. Pale pink curtains hung in front of what she presumed to be a window with a chair beside it. A wardrobe near the door and finally, the bed she was in and the bedside table.

There were also 3 people in the room. Two of them were the boys from earlier. While the third was unknown. Peter and Erland looked to be a couple of years younger than herself while the third person was older. But something didn't seem quite right about that. Something told her that she was older than all of them, by a long shot.

Peter grinned brightly. "You're finally awake!" He was wearing a different outfit than before. Instead of the blue and white sailor's outfit, he now had on a pale blue tunic with and black leggings. He also was wearing a belt with a scabbard but instead of a sword, it was his wand.

Erland was wearing something similar. But different colours, dark blue tunic and smoky grey leggings. The last boy looked oddly familiar to the girl. He had ginger hair and bright green eyes. A vaguely square-shaped curl stuck out from his head. His clothing is the same as the other two but in greens and browns. He also wore a short cloak and a rapier hung from his waist.

"Where am I?" The girl asked, confused. Weren't they just in a forest?

The unknown boy answered, "This is the place of my cousin, Romilda." But that didn't explain to her what she was doing here. He continued as if he knew what she was thinking. "You fainted, Peter and Erland brought you here." Oh. That made sense.

There was a brief awkward silence before somebody spoke again. "Uh, anyways. Its almost lunch time so why don't you get ready and join us. Afterwards, we can show you around." The girl smiled brightly.

"Of course!" Erland and the unknown boy nodded and turned to leave. Peter grinned at her.

"I'll be waiting outside your room to show the way. Kay?" She nodded.

With that, the three boys left the room. Softly closing the door behind them. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. Her green eyes scanned the room one last time before she slipped out of the bed and threw open the curtains. Letting the sunlight embrace her in its warm grasp.

* * *

Peter leaned against the wall just outside the door sighing. This girl sure was a mystery. When Erland and he had found her, he thought that it was a little strange that she was sleeping in that den but hadn't thought too much about it. Maybe she was just seeking shelter, you never knew in this day and age.

But her powers were strange. Never before had he met someone with that amount of pure magical energy. It had been non-existent before that incident too, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. Now, he may not be old compared to others, but he was fairly sure that there had never been anyone else with powers like her. Except for maybe during the time of the ancients.

Creak. He pushed off the wall when he heard the door open. Turning to look at the girl as she exited the room. She wore a dress similar to the one yesterday that she must have found in the wardrobe. It was a solid dark blue with an apron in the front. The sleeves went all the way down with ruffles at the end. She still wore the ribbon from the other day.

"Alright," he cheered. "You ready to go?" She nodded shyly. He turned and pumped his fist in the air. "Let's go!" The girl followed him as he leads them down the hallway.

* * *

Romilda watched proudly as his students sparred. Golden eyes taking note of where they have improved and where they still need to fix some things. He turned his head when he heard the lunch bell ring. Wasn't Lucille on lunch duty today? She must be done. Turning back to his students he clapped his hands together.

"Alright, that's enough for now." The two stopped and held their weapons to their sides, bowing to each other to signal the end. "Its lunchtime now so please get ready. And don't forget to put the practice swords away."

They nodded, "Yes, Sir!" Well, at least they were quick about it. He turned on the spot, cloak swishing, and headed inside the castle. Alessio had visited him earlier to inform him that the girl was awake and joining them for lunch. He was curious to meet her. He has lived an exceedingly long time and never had he heard of someone with powers like her other than in old legends.

Perhaps, she could help them with their goal. But only if she wanted to. He wasn't about to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

* * *

She followed Peter down the corridor, only to come to another corridor, and another. Until they came to a spiral staircase which then leads to, yet another corridor. Finally, after what felt like ages, they arrived at a set of doors. She was going to get lost in this place.

Peter spun around to face her. "We're here!" He cheered loudly. "You'll love all my friends. There is Amity and Alton, they're like siblings but not. Alton is only visiting though; he has to go back soon." He paused before continuing. "There's Lucille, she's the oldest out of the permanent residents here other than Alessio's cousin. Alessio is that guy who was with Erland and me when you woke up. Sascha is here too, they're really cool."

She stared blankly at him, he cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly. "Uh anyways, this is where we eat normally. I think it was Lucille's day to cook. Let's go in." More awkward silence. "Yeah." He turned and opened the door, holding it so she could walkthrough. She took a deep breath and crossed the threshold.

* * *

**Hiiii. Its been a while hasn't it. But guess what, I finished all my school work for the year so that means I'll have more time to write. I hope that y'all are liking the story so far. I would love to hear all your theories about it so feel free to comment and stuff. Like, who is _the girl_? well, that one might be kinda obvious. **

**Next time, we finally get a name for our protagonist and we find out the goal of all the residents of the castle. As well as just who this Romilda person is.**

**-Star**

**p.s. did I mention that I go by star now? I'm still trying to figure out how to change my account name.**


End file.
